Core 001. Physical Resources Core The purpose of this core is to provide common physical materials needed by the projects and cores of this program in support of the overall goals. The overall Program hypothesis is that the RM model can be substantially improved for testing antibody-based interventions and vaccines through elucidation of key variables that impact species-specific FcgR-dependent effector functions (i.e. antibody epitope specificity, immune complex formation, isotype/subclass, glycosylation, and FcR genotype/phenotype. The Physical Resources Core will support Projects 1, 2, 3 (P1, P2, P3) and Core 2 (C2) and play a key role in achieving Program Goals by providing physical materials to Program components to facilitate the characterization of RM FcRs and effector cell biology across humans and RM. Drs. Moody, Saunders and Shaw have long-standing collaborations as part of the Duke Human Vaccine Institute and work together seamlessly in combining their expertise for provision of materials to collaborators. These materials include human clinical samples and corresponding materials from rhesus macaques for comparison, as well as SHIVs, and will be distributed among all three projects. The specific aims for Core 001 are as follows: AIM 1. Produce and distribute recombinant FcR proteins, membrane bound FcR proteins in virus-like particles and cell lines expressing full-length receptors. AIM 2. Produce and distribute viral proteins, RM and human antibodies, and virus stocks. AIM 3. Create and maintain a repository of human and RM PBMCs.